I Loved her First (Re uploaded)
by Kurem
Summary: Clint never told Natasha how he felt and now that Captain America may be courting her The archer is green with envy thinking he would never have a chance. After going on a rescue mission to save the black widow and the Captain Clint is captured and beaten as his capturers try to get information from him (rated T because I'm not sure where it will go)
1. Chapter 1: Thinking back

Notes: I do NOT own these character's or Marvel. I just wrote the fic. Also I did not Steal this from r5my. I had lost my account then made a new one then months later found my password for the other again so I am adding my story onto here and will delete it from my r5my account. Thank you

* * *

**~I Loved her first. Chapter One~**

The archers eyes slowly fluttered opened, his left giving him difficulty due to the eyelashes being crusted together with dry blood. He felt bindings cutting into his wrists soon realizing he was still tied to a chair in this cold dark stone room. He had been here for God knows how long, all he knew is they were now safe, those he cared so dearly for, and he would never give the information out that the enemies have been trying to beat out of him. He would never give out shields coronets or sale out his friends. He knew the other agents would be glad to hear he was not coming back, after all most blamed him for the agents deaths from the big Loki attack, for Phil's death, so this was better due to that as well he guessed. His body shivered lightly against his will as the cold air that came in from the barred window hit his wet shirt. His shirt was wet due to earlier events. Starting to give in to his weary ness he started to think back to the days before he was captured, nearly 3 weeks ago if memory served him correct.

3 weeks earlier...

A few weeks after Loki attempted to take over the world and the funerals of the fallen agents had past including agent Coulson's funeral things seemed to be back as they should be in the world, at least it seemed that way to the everyday people of the world. As for those in unfortunate places, evil still continued to grow and worked its way to the surface terrorizing the nearby life. Somewhere deep in Brazil was one of these unfortunate places. Deep in the forest was a once peaceful village that recently when a fortress was built in just a short 3 days fell into despair. The villagers thought a wizard had built it due to they had never seen a man working much less a crew. All they saw was the wall being built faster then they could see, literally. As if the blocks flew in from nowhere out of site. Now the town lives in constant fear due to the current War Lord who forced them to grow food for his fortress.

Once Shield had heard about this they sent Agent Romanoff to check it out and Captain Rogers to back her up. Since Clint was still on forced medical leave to make sure he was coping with what happened with Loki and the mind control then the other 3 avengers were on a mission of their own. The 2 Avengers The Black Widow and Captain America were gone for 1 week when Agent Barton was prematurely called back into active duty. He reported to Nick Fury's office as instructed knocking 3 times "Come in" he heard the director of shield say so he opened the door walking in letting it shut behind him as he approached the desk. The director kept a calm look as always as he spoke

"Welcome back Agent Barton" he spoke once more

"Thank you sir" Clint responded as he stood at attention.

"How are you holding up?" the commander asked

Clint glanced down at the floor when asked but only for a second before meeting fury's eyes "Fine sir, eager to return"

"Good. I have a mission for you" Fury said handing the file to the Archer to read over.

As the archer opened the file and started reading Fury added in "I would like you to pick a 3 man team to go with you, plus a group of agents."

As Clint read his eyes narrowed and jealousy flared as he read '**Agents on mission; Natasha Romanoff, Steve Rogers.**' then his eyes widened as he felt his heart drop into his stomach as he read '_taken, hostage'. _Natasha was in trouble and he wasn't there to save her. In the past she had always had his back and now that she needed him,.. He shook the thought away as he closed the file looking to Furry "I accept sir" he said thinking who he could take with him. He was hated by most all the agents here, he had not had the chance to try and make up for what happened when he was under mind control. He had never really known the Avengers besides meeting Thor when Thor was known as a hostile and what time he was around them in the Loki attack. Other than that he was just around them due to Natasha being around them and he stuck with her. He was slowly getting to know them but he didn't know them good enough to go asking favors.

Fury broke the silents "Well Agent Barton we are both busy men…"

Barton snapped back to this world "Oh right, Yes sir. 0300 hours correct?"

"Correct" Fury conformed

Clint saluted and exited Fury's office. Opening the file back up looking through it

**0245 hours (if I did that right 2:45AM) at the aircraft**

The archer sat on a box of cargo that had yet to be loaded outside of the aircraft. He was looking down at an arrow tip that he was screwing into one of his arrow shafts. There was 1 pilot and 2 agents nearby that he recruited to go with him. Hearing Fury approach the archer didn't look up.

Nick Fury spoke first as he walked toward the archer "I see you have decided to fly solo?" the director commented

"Yes Sir" Clint responded. Truth be known he couldn't find anyone willing to work with a 'betraying murderer' some had called him, many other names were said but he cared not to remember them.

"I figured this might happen, so I picked a team for you" Fury said as Bruce Banner came walking up from behind the director to stand next to him "Hey, how you doing?" he said in that normal flat tone of his.

The archer raised his head giving a nod to the doctor then out of no where

The Norse God Thor landed next to them in a knelt position before standing "Ha Just in in time" he said brushing his arm off looking around "where is everyone else?" he spoke in his loud noble tone to be answered by a Narcissistic tone "I'm right here DemiGod" Tony stark spoke as he flew down in his iron man suit landing as well pushing his mask back "So we team up once again, The incredibly good looking Billionaire, The DemiGod, Legolass and the Hulk."

Bruce glanced at him "It is good to see you too Tony" he said shaking his head "lets get going"

The archer stood "I don't understand…."

Thor answered this once "The Widow and the Captain are our friends, What is there to understand mortal?" he asked as he approached the craft.

* * *

_**Writer comment: I hope this didn't suck to bad I am newer to fanfic writing and to be honest I really like it so I hope to get good.**_


	2. Chapter 2: My Widow, hostage?

After Bruce, Tony, Clint and Thor had all boarded the air craft and took their seats the pilots got everything ready and lifted the craft off the ground taking flight.

Bruce was not found of flying so tony made it a point to pick at him the entire trip.

Clint set quietly apart from the rest with only his thoughts to keep him company. He was worried about his partner and Steve, he also feared what they might be going through. He was warn out from lack of sleep so he closed his eyes and tried to drift off trusting the pilot to get them there in one piece. As he slept his mind drifted back to the past,

**(Dream fash BackL right after the fight with Loki was over)**

Clint had reached ground level and he was walking over to be near Nat, as he normally called her. But he then saw the man in red white and blue approaching her. Clint stopped and knelt to pull his arrow from a foe. It seemed he was yet to be noticed by them.

The captain walked up close to her "Hello "

"Hello Captain Rogers" she greeted him back, brushing dirt from her shoulders

The captain spoke again "I just wanted to say, you were amazing out there. I have never seen anyone hold their own like that, especially a Dame like you" he attempted to complement.

"What do you mean a 'dame' like me?" she said raising her brow knowing Steve's bio and that people in his time spoke differently she wasn't commenting on the dame part but the female reference. Her face was stern but as beautiful as ever

Steve blushed slightly at this not knowing if he offended her or not "W,what I had meant was,.. I mean your,.eh," He was at a loss for words at this moment and tried another approach " Beautiful women like yourself normally don't,.." Rogers was struggling until his thoughts were interrupted by the sound of snickering so he looked to see Natasha covering her mouth unable to hold her humor back anymore and let out a chuckle "you are fun Captain Rogers"

The tall handsome man looked confused for a second but recovered quickly and smiled "You were pulling my leg?" he asked hopping he got the saying right

she smiled at him "Yes, yes I am pulling your leg...Thank you for your help back there" she said referring to where he gave her the lift with his shield

"It was my pleasure" he said smiling at this as he saw Iron man fly by "we should regroup" Steve recommended

Clint hearing all this felt jealousy flare up at the thought. He stood seeing them walk away, now finished collecting his arrows.

"Legolas we are here. Wake up!" he heard Tony's voice but saw no one, followed by a light slap jerking him from his sleep

**(Back to present time)**

Clint's eyes shot open "What the hell tony!" he shouted startled out of his dream

"you were sleeping pretty hard there. We are here so lets go, unless you would like to set this one out" Tony finished before walking to the door and exiting.

Clint set up seeing everyone else had exited the aircraft as well. He rubbed his eyes tiredly. This was the most he had slept in months. He yawned then stretched before grabbing his equipment and heading out the door. Once outside he saw them all looking over a map. Bruce pointed to things on it then saw him "Aw Clint. Come on over you will need to see this too" so clint did as he said joining them. When he looked to the map there was the forest they were in as well as drawn in land marks and posts. Even the building they were heading for "and we are sure this map is accurate?" Clint asked then Banner replied "As accurate as you can get out here" he answered honestly and the archer nodded "Then let's get moving" he said in a hurry to go find his Widow.

* * *

Writer: I really hope you enjoyed this. Review and I will continue writing. your reviews are my fuel.


	3. Chapter 3: Getting in

**Hello everyone and MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**I wanted to say Thank you so much to Burningrepp1, Ally Downey and justafangirl2 for reviewing and I want to Thank everyone for Reading, Following and favoriting it really means a great deal=) I hope you continue to read.**

**Also today I am using a new program so I hope all turns out well. It's called Dragon dictate. Thank you so much=)**

**Warning: There is a couple curse words.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

As the team was going over the map and strategies the archer had memorized the map and headed out on his own unnoticed. He and the Widow were two of the best when it came to going unseen. He made his way through the forest. He traveled nearly a day it seemed before he reached the walls. In this time he came across several groups of guards and still passed unnoticed by all but 3 which he had no choice but to shoot each with sleeping darts. A wiser choice would be to assassinate them so that they do not later wake up at an inconvenient time and cause trouble for them but the truth was since the Loki attack Clint couldn't find it in him to take a man's life, he wasn't even sure he would be able to take a life for his widow which he cherished more than life its self.

Once at the wall he climbed up the tree right outside the wall getting a better view of the inner court. He looked around seeing the red and green zones. The Archer then took a few steps back then took off running across the branch and jumped flying downward nearly 7 feet latching onto the edge of the wall nearly missing it. He held on tight to the lip of the wall with his finger tips and through no small effort pulled himself up and over the top of the 20 foot tall stone wall falling onto the walkway rolled then stood in a crouched position. He then stayed low looking around to make sure he was unseen. Surprisingly for such a large fortress it was not very well guarded on the walls or inside them from what he could tell. He saw about five guards on the wall itself, then within the wall only half dozen. That may seem like a lot some but not for a highly skilled assassin such as his self. It made him nervous; this was almost too easy he though as he made his way across the north side of the wall then he found a stair case, entering the staircase Clint kept close to the inner wall so if anyone was to come up the stairs he could take them by surprise. Working his way down to ground level. The assassin snuck from one area of the courtyard to the next passing by each guard unnoticed until he crossed the courtyard and made it to the doors that he believed led inside to where Natasha and Captain may be. Even though the very thought Steve and Natasha on a mission alone together made his blood boil and even though he would not admit it he was jealous, of the American hero he knew he needed to save him too, the captain was a part of the avengers. But even with that said no matter what his Widow came first. A couple of guards were out front of the doors. Clint came up behind one guard, a slightly chubby man that was missing one finger hitting him in the back of the head with his 9MM knocking him out. Once the guard was out cold he drug him behind some metal boxes that he wasn't sure what was, took his access key and carefully made his way to the door and looked of both shoulders before swiping the card sliding inside silently closing the door behind him he made his way down the hall.

The archer managed to pass by everyone unseen but when he noticed that the guards were increasing in numbers as he went deeper inside he decided to take the less busy route and opened up an air duct climbing inside the closed it behind him. The archer crawled through air ducts without making it sound. He came to several different rooms looking inside most of them just take guards one of them was a locker room after traveling deep within the building he finally came to a duct opening that had some promise. He heard to guards speaking under it

"Yeah she is a vicious thing, I heard that she blacked Zeek's eye, Brooke Bradley's arm and nearly neutered Dennis." One guard said

then the other responded "yeah I heard she's pretty tough, but that spirit will be broken before long, I heard that they were going to send in Zekro."

The first guard spoke again "Zekro, really. Damn I would hate to be her"

the second garden added in "I heard that he's been with the other guy last few days, the one they call Capt.'s colors are red white and blue but I heard with the serum they injected him with and Zekro's colors are red black and blue" the guard said then laughed

the first guard then replied "yeah who would've thought that the little widow is actually with the all-American hero"

the second garden raised a brow "you idiot of course there together they are teammates"

the first guard then shook his head "not like that dumb shit. Together together, like f-buddy" wise"

During this Clint clenched his fist as his blood boil with hatred for the captain, could this be true, did they really get together a little bit of time he was out on forced medical leave? He asked himself then he tasted a little bit of copper realized he was biting his lip too hard drew little blood, releasing his lip gritting his teeth he listened on

the second card then responded "no way man, really think so"

first guard nodded "I know so" he then stretched and yawned "well I'm out of here man. I have to get some sleep. Good luck tonight" he said then handed him the key walking away. Clint watching, decided that it was time to move on but continued on in the ducts leading to the room for man was guarding. He went forward about 5 feet and then turned left seen that it was a dead-end. He decided this was as good a place as any to get out there ducts you also had a good feeling that this was place he needed to be, perhaps his archer instincts. He opened up the duct seen that there was no one in sight climbed out this one was higher up the father so he had to hold onto the edge and slowly lowered himself down dropping only 2 feet. The bad part about that is left the duct open if anyone looked up they would know something was going on. He glanced around and saw a desk with a bunch of computers. Walking over he looked at the screens seen that they were prison cells. The screens were gray and fuzzy but you could make out people he could see his widow in one but not very well, and in another one strapped to a table the captain. He checked his surroundings again made his way down the narrow hallway a head. The first or he came to was locked but he used the same card is before to grant him access. Once inside there was doors lined his right and left and then straight ahead look to be a staircase spiraling down. He looked in the board windows on the doors to his left and right not seen who he was looking for until he reached the last dorm to left, looked in seeing his widow "Nat,." He whispered at that moment she then looked over to him her eye was black and her cheek was bruised. Her beautiful red Plum lip now damaged with a split was covered by scab. Seeing him her face lit up for a second, then her eyes narrowed anchored "Clint, what in the hell are you doing here! This could be a trap"

the archers heart had sank seeing that she was hurt and he wasn't here to protect her, he knew she could handle herself, he knew she was highly skilled, probably more so than him but something within him needed to protect her, always wanted to protect her. "Natasha, I'm getting you out of here"

"Clint you idiot, are you here alone, does anyone know you here..." She snapped into the loudest hush tone she had

Clint shushed her "Tony, Bruce and Thor are wood's not far from here working on their plan,.. You know I work better loan" he said in the process of picking her lock. The door was old-style door nothing too complicated that he could tell

she shook her head "Clint you should go, I'm positive this is a trap... Why else would they leave jail was so little security"

Clint finally unlocked the door using only a small toolset that he had. "Come on let's go"

"we have to get Capt. Rogers, they have done something to.. He's not feeling like he used to" Natasha said her voice as disguised as ever had a hint of worry to it

the worry in her tone may Clint jealous couldn't help it, but the news worried him to.. All in all the captain was a good guy who only cared about others and was a moral citizen, he had a big heart and an innocence to him that made the archer even more jealous. "Where is he" Clint asked.

"I haven't seen where they keep him" Natasha said casting her eyes down for a moment as if this next part really bothered her "but, here he screens coming from that spiral hallway" at that moment they both looked the doorless spiral in the dim lights within. The archer and spoke "let's go get the captain back"

* * *

_**Thank you all so much for reading=) Please review and I will continue on asap if there are people wanting to read.**_


	4. Chapter 4: A shocking experience

**(Hello everyone. **

**First off I want to apologize. I glanced back over what I uploaded and saw I miss spelled some words and others I straight up left out altogether. I am normally half asleep when I write due to working a full time job and a part time job plus some self-study courses and neglecting sleep. So the ones of you who have stuck with me through that up to this point it Really means a lot thank you so much. I will go back and edit them, maybe even a few times lol.**

**I want to give a special Thanks to my Reviewers=) especially; MakorraLove97 , justafangirl2 , MESPX13 , jensmit75 , My Guest Reviewers and Ally Downey , Burningrepp1 . Your support means so much to me.**

**Also if you have ideals or suggestions I am open=) Part of a good fanfic is giving your readers what they want^^.**

**Anyway last but not least HAPPY NEW YEAR! )**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

the two agents made their way down the staircase and into the dirt floor room. The room looked like a mirror image of the one above but with the hard dirt floor, poor lighting and a damp basement, musky mildew smell. The two of them walked down the hall looking in each bard set of Windows Hawkeye took the left side the black widow had taken the right. Each cell they looked in was empty, just muddy floors, a few bones in some cases and empty bindings. They checked each one until Natasha reached the second to the last door from right. Natasha looked in seeing the table with the captain on it. "Clint he's over here" Natasha said in a hushed even tone. Keeping her emotions in check as she always had "let me borrow your picks" she requested but Clint walked over himself "let me" he said then just like before he started to pick the lock, this door and lock set was even older looking then the door that Natasha was trapped behind. He use metal tools to start the unlocking process. Sticking the long thin metal piece into the keyhole then move the latches inside he heard for first click, then the second, but before he could hear for third and final click 'ZZZzzzzaaaaaaazzz' Natosha who had her back to Clint keeping an eye on the staircase heard a humming buzz behind her now that grew into a loud electric static sound "Clint what is going on back there?" she asked as she looked back over her shoulder quickly to witness his pick tool that was still in his hand had blue electricity going through it then continue onward to the young archers hand then up his arm straight to his chest, he wanted to let go as his teeth pulled tight together and the blue electricity held his hand to the pick for several moments as the shock rushed his body then it let go causing him to fall to floor. His body was convulsing against his control.

"CLINT!" Natasha gasped rushing to check on him dropping to her knees checking for pulse with her index finger and middle finger. He lay motionless as she tilted his head back started CPR. After a couple moments and about three or four given breaths the young Archer took in a jagged breath of his own coughing taking in deep rough breaths as Natasha's helped the archer set up. She kept her hand on his back as he leaned forward coughing. After what seemed like several minutes and he was able to breathe again he looked to Natasha who was looking at him deep concern in her beautiful green eyes. Clint could always count on those bright, independent eyes to be waiting on him after being knocked out. "Agent Barton, Are you alright?" she asked examining his body for damage with her scanning eyes "can you stand?" she asked him. He nodded "yeah, I think so" he said then she helped him up on his own 2 feet still attempting to catch his breath. His body was in a lot of pain but there was no time for this now. He looked at the captains door seeing that the electricity had stopped he stepped forward hesitantly not wanting shocked again but he knew they were running low on time and this ordeal only slowed them down more.

He scanned the ground then saw his pick and knelt taking it in hand once more. He then stood with some caution he dared not let Natasha know he felt dizzy. He stepped forward taking the lock pick in hand and pushing it into the key hole once more turning the pick until he heard the door unlock. He then pushed the door open slowly stepping inside the cell scanning the room and watching for other traps. Natasha rushed in and over to the table. She started unbinding the Captains leather straps that was holding him down, several on each arm and leg as well as across his chest and hips. The captain was unconscious; he had purple bruises all over his post in other than that as far as they could see he was fine. They had him in sweatpants and oddly enough a sweatshirt. Natasha untied the straps while Clint Watch for the enemy, she shook the captain shoulder "Stevie you have to wake up" she whispered he didn't seem to budge though as she continued to untie the rest of the straps on the last side. Once they were all untied and he was no longer bond she started to try to set him up but then she saw the IV that went from the bottom of the table up into the captain's neck, she examined it for a moment and then pulled it out. Clint still keeping watch, would glance over his shoulder once every so often to see her progress and though he would not tell anyone slightly jealous at how she had rushed to the captains side, the worlds of the men kept ringing through his mind

_"yeah who would've thought that the little widow is actually with the all-American hero" "you idiot of course there together they are teammates" "not like that dumb shit. Together together, like f-buddy" wise" _the words of the two soldiers ran through his mind. He saw that she was trying to get the super soldier up so he put his gun that he had drawn earlier back into his holster. He rushed over and took the super soldiers arm and pulled it across his own shoulders and then he slipped his other arm behind the captains lower back to help support his weight "Natasha take my gun, left hip" he said so she could clear the way while he all but carried the captain. He heard footsteps on the floor above them, there were several sets of footsteps. Clint cursed himself in his mind for not coming up with a plan that involved the captain as dead weight. He would of never dreamed of the captain being knocked.

The two of them approach the spiral staircase; they went as quickly but carefully as they could and made their way up the spiral staircase. Once at the opening Natasha saw two guards up ahead it was obvious they were waiting on them. The two gunmen were armed and waiting to fire.

As Natasha drew Clint's gun witch two swift movements she shot the two men before they could do the same to her Clint or captain. They rushed over to the air duct. Natasha and Clint looked up to the opening then back to the captain as if asking each other a unvoiced question. Clint bit his lower lip knowing the answer and the fact that things just got a whole lot harder. Clint looked to Natasha "Natasha I want you to go ahead of us, use the air ducts, they will lead you to a hall that will lead straight to the door.

Natasha looked at Clint and narrowed her eyes "Clint there is no way in hell that I am leaving you here, or him so you might as well get that idea out of your thick skull now. They only had seconds now; the gunfire would attract people from all over if there was anyone who didn't already know of their presence.

The two of them heard a groan, and look to each other than they realized it was coming from captain. He was starting to wake up which was a good sign "Steve can you hear us?" The captain raised a hand to his head "Natasha?" He asked "Yes Steve, I'm here." She confirmed as his world was starting to come into focus as he looked to her with blurred vision and then seen she was in front of him he then glanced to his side to see who was helping support his weight, for that matter who was strong enough to support his weight for long and saw a blurred shape of Clint "Hawkeye, I thought you were on medical leave..ergh" the captain groaned again holding his head. He was not use to weakness of any type now days, it seemed like those days of weakness were life times behind him until now.

Clint rolled his eyes; the captain meant no offense by what he had asked Clint, but the archer didn't like how Natasha called the American soldier by his first name. "It was forced medical leave that was not necessary in the first place"

The captain's vision finally coming into focus he spoke again "I meant no offense Agent Barton, I'm glad you are back" the captain still couldn't get his legs to work fully for him so he would have to rely on the archer for a little while longer.

The expert marksman looked around the room trying to come up with a plan, he heard the men's footsteps growing closer and he knew he had to get the Captain and His Widow out

* * *

**So that is chapter 4 everyone. I am open for suggestions, ideals etc. but either way no matter what PLEASE review lol,..this is going to sound bad and pathetic but tonight only hours away from new year a rescue dog we took in about 2 years ago killed our families cat, she found us at christmas and the whole family fell in love with her. We called her "kitty" because she came to it. We all fell in love with her so tonight was really rough,.. Idk why im posting this on here, I just idk I needed some one to know. Good night everyone I hope your new year starts off as an awesome one.**


End file.
